A Deal Is A Deal
by malecloveforever
Summary: Alec Lightwood made a deal with the high warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, to be his after Jace's girlfriend goes missing
1. Chapter 1

Alec's POV

I sighed glancing at my phone before my window was forced open. Startled, I jumped grabbing a blade and turned around ready to fight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, darling," Magnus grinned using his magic to drop the blade. "You! How-" I exclaimed.

"Did you forget our deal, Alexander?"

"I-"

"Quiet, darling. I'm not going to hurt you if you obey"

My eyes widened as Magnus came closer and grabbed my wrists tightly before teleporting us to a bedroom. I was pushed gently onto the bed and Magnus pounced pinning me underneath. I was about to squirm but I thought better of it knowing not to mess with the high warlock. "Are you scared?" Magnus whispered. "Honestly?" I asked.

"Of course, darling. There's no need to be scared if you are"

"A little"

Magnus grinned before getting off me and sat on the edge of the bed instead. "Better?" He purred. All I could do was nod. Magnus chuckled as his hand was rubbing up my thigh which for some reason gave me comfort. "I love you darling," Magnus whispered. I just stared at him not knowing what to say. "I-" I started.

"Don't say a word, sweetheart. Just relax and get some sleep"

The Deal (three months earlier)

Magnus's POV

I stood watching the nephilim who were dancing on my dance floor but was mostly watching the one with the blue eyes and dark hair. I smirked walking up to them giving a wink to the cute one. He blushed and looked down not wanting to be noticed. "I don't remember inviting children of the Nephilim," I purred. "We need your help," the blonde one announced.

"Is that so? Then follow me"

I smirked as I walked to my apartment opening the door to allow them to enter. "What is it?" I asked with a sigh. "My girlfriend has gone missing and we need you to find her," the blonde one answered making me grin.

"And what will you pay?"

The blonde one stayed quiet making me sigh. "Well?" I demanded. "What do you want?" The cute one chimed in.

"You, darling"

The blonde one stiffened and began to growl. "Alexander, you don't have to do this! What do you want from him?" The blonde one snapped. "I just want _Alexander_ to be mine," I purred directly at Alec. "Deal," Alexander spoke confidently making me smile.

"The price will be paid after I find the girlfriend"


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's POV

I sighed glancing over at my phone to call my best friend. "Hey," Jace answered through the phone. "Hi Jace," I replied just as Magnus walked in.

"How are you?"

"Fine"

"Can you ask Magnus if he would be fine with coming to dinner? Clary wants to talk to him"

"Of course. How is she anyway?"

"She's doing fine. Still a little shaken but will probably end soon"

"That's good to hear"

"Call me back when you get an answer?"

"Absolutely"

"Bye Alec"

"Bye Jace"

I hung up and looked over at Magnus. He smirked and walked over resting his hand on my cheek. "So, what did Blondie want?" Magnus asked. "He invited us over for dinner," I answered.

"Ah. And let me guess, you want to go?"

"Only if you want to. Clary wants to talk to you"

"Does she now? Of course I want to go"

"You do?"

"Yes Alexander. I'd love to get to know your family better"

"But you don't like Jace"

Magnus laughed and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. "I never said that, darling," he purred pushing me back gently on the couch. "Oh? So were you drunk when you said 'I hope Jace gets heartbroken and find someone better than Clary'?" I teased before kissing him on the lips.

"Mhm. You should have knew that when I said it"

"Maybe I just don't know you well enough yet"

"We'll have to change that, won't we?"

I grinned against his lips as he bit them gently before pulling away. "Magnus?" I whined. Magnus looked at me and winked. "As much as I would like to take you right now, I'm afraid I have to work," he purred.

"Forget work"

"You know I can't. That's like me saying that you should forget shadowhunting"

"But I want you"

"Tonight, I promise"

"Fine"

"Now you better call back Blondie and tell him your answer"

I watched as Magnus walked away as he purposely rocked his hips to succeed in making me blush. I got out my phone and texted Jace that we would indeed join him and Clary for dinner.

Time skip

Magnus's POV

Alec blushed as I helped him into his outfit making me grin. "You need makeup," I purred setting him down on the bathroom stool. Alec closed his eyes as I applied mascara and royal blue eyeshadow knowing that was the only makeup and color he'd wear. "Are you nervous?" He asked me as I was driving our car to the Institute.

"Nervous? Magnus Bane doesn't get nervous!"

"Keep telling yourself that, love"

I grinned as I pulled him to the front steps of the Institute. "Alec, Magnus! I'm so glad you two could make it!" Blondie exclaimed. "Where's the lovely Clary Fray?" I asked.

"She's in the kitchen"

I smiled as I walked to the kitchen pulling Alec along with me. Clary turned around and my smile got wider. She was wearing a blue dress, white tights, blue heels and her hair was curly with a small braid at the top. "Magnus Bane, glad you could make it," she spoke. "Thank you biscuit," I replied.

"Sit down. Dinner will arrive shortly. Afterwards, we can talk"


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's POV

Magnus grinned resting his head between Alec's legs making Alec somewhat uncomfortable. "What do you wish to talk about, Clarissa?" Magnus asked. "First of all, I would like to thank you for finding me. Second of all, I just want to know the real reason why you would help," I answered. I swear I could see Magnus's eyes shown a little sadness.

"I knew your mother"

"What was she like?"

"She was a good shadowhunter just like you. When she died, I promised her to keep you safe. When I heard you were missing, I thought it was my fault but I did get a wonderful boyfriend out of it"

Alec blushed making me smile. "I wish I could've known her better," I admitted sadly. "Your mother seemed very special, Clary," Alec spoke.

"She was"

"At least you had a mother who loved you," Magnus smiled sadly. "Your mother didn't love you?!" Alec gasped.

"Yes, Alexander. When my mother knew what my cat eyes meant, she killed herself and my stepfather blamed me for her death. As a punishment, he tried to drown me but my magic got out of control and it killed him"

"Magnus, I'm so sorry about what happened to you"

"Don't be, Alexander"

I smiled sadly as Alec hugged Magnus while he started to cry. "Maybe it's best that you two go home," I spoke.

Time skip

Alec's POV

I smiled sadly as I carried Magnus bridal style to our bedroom and laid him down on the burgundy sheets. "I love you Alexander," Magnus murmured before pulling me down on top of him. I groaned kissing him hard and gave Magnus the opportunity to allow his tongue to enter my mouth. Magnus's hands slid down my back and carefully pulled my shirt up allowing his hands to explore my bare skin. Magnus rolled us over so he was on top and snapped his fingers making our shirts disappear. I moaned as he started kissing, sucking, and licking my neck making sure to leave a mark. He grinned against my neck and started trailing kisses down my chest.


End file.
